Mutual Corruption
by Connie Nervegas
Summary: Songfic. Raph is on a mission to corrupt an innocent lass. But who is corrupting who?


_Was debating on giving this song to Mikey, but I think Raph does the most damage. I've had Raph getting April wasted sometimes, so I thought it would be fun to come up with a first time scenario. I've had April go back to school after the Baxter Stockman incident. I felt like she needed something to do in the interim, and hey, maybe it happened and we never heard about it. Yeah, that's it. And yes, I hate the neutrinos. They're voices are so annoying. Plus, I don't drink and never have so bear with me._

_Song is "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester._

She tried hard to direct her attention to the lecture. A lecture on neutrinos at 9:30pm. What a cruel world. She hated neutrinos. She wasn't quite sure what they were, but she hated them anyway. But she would endure. Her GPA depended on it. 3.88. That was the number. She would get an A or die.

**I make them good girls go bad****  
****I make them good girls go****  
****Good girls go bad**

She heard a soft knock. She looked around, thinking it was coming from the neighboring classroom and then she realized with an uncomfortable jolt that it was at the window. But they were twelve floors up. How could…? Oh, unless. It was one of them.

She sometimes forgot that they were in her life now. The four ninja mutants. They were also teenagers and right now they were back at her apartment eating her out of house and home and filling the place with teenage boy smell. It was amazing how one of them could spend five minutes in a room and permeate it with the smell. All except Don. He was pretty clean. She suspected that the other three didn't bathe regularly. Especially Raphael.

She turned her head just enough to see the window out of her peripheral vision and she saw a green shape move back into the shadows. What was going on? Was something wrong? Did they burn down her apartment? She was going to give that one a good telling off. He wasn't a student and so he was trespassing.  
April got up casually from her seat and left the room. She hoped she looked casual. She never ditched a class and she never had in high school either. She snuck into the next classroom, which was dark. There he was. Raphael. Sitting on the window ledge. She closed the door and he jumped lightly in the window.

"This place is huge," he said. "I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here."

**I know your type****  
****You're daddy's little girl****  
****Just take a bite****  
****Let me shake up your world****  
****'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong****  
****I'm gonna make you lose control**

"But I'm in class. Or I was. I'm probably missing something essential to the final. That's the way it always goes. If you miss five minutes, then it was the most important five minutes of the whole course."

He sat on a desk and said, "Holy shit. You're wound as tight as Leo, aren't you? Well, suit yourself. Have fun in class."

Then he jumped out the window. They all looked undeniably cool when they leapt out of windows, no matter how many times she warned them that it was too dangerous.

**She was so shy****  
****Till I drove her wild**

April went back to class. She was relieved to be back in the institutional safety of the classroom, hiding behind a tall, smart looking guy so that she wouldn't be called on, but she couldn't help wondering what Raphael was up to now.

The professor dismissed the class and she gathered up her things, realizing that she hadn't heard another word that he'd said.

She met up with a few other girls in the hallway to badger them about borrowing their notes.

"I'm going to The Horse Shoe tonight," one of them said. "Want to come, April?"

She quickly calculated. Assignment tonight. Four teenagers living in her apartment. No telling what state it would be in when she got home.

"No," April said, sighing. "I think I should just get home. I have lots of work to do."

"Oh, come on. It's a Thursday. The day of depression."

"I'll pass. See ya." She left, knowing that she would cave if she stayed any longer.  
She knew that Raphael would be waiting for her in the van. For some reason she knew it.

**I make them good girls go bad****  
****You were hanging in the corner****  
****With your five best friends****  
****You heard that I was trouble****  
****But you couldn't resist****  
****I make them good girls go bad****  
****I make them good girls go****  
****Good girls go bad****  
**

And before she knew it, she was on the back of a "borrowed" motorcycle headed who-knows-where. Raphael called it borrowed, but he really meant stolen. He'd said, "It ain't stealing if you give it back eventually."

Neither of them had helmets. She clung to him with all the strength she could muster, but it wasn't easy because his shell was in her face. The teenage boy smell had three variants. The Leonardo variant, the Raphael variant, and the Michelangelo variant. She analyzed the Raphael variant as she leaned into him on a tight curve. Sweat, motor oil and barbeque potato chips.

"Might want to slow down! Have you ever driven one of these before, Raphael?" she yelled into his ear.

**I know your type****  
****Boy, you're dangerous****  
****Yeah, you're that guy****  
****I'd be stupid to trust****  
****But just one night couldn't be so wrong****  
****You make me wanna lose control**

"I'm a motorcycle virgin," he said, laughing loudly. "And don't worry. I'm getting the hang of it. I don't think we'll crash. And stop calling me Raphael. That's my fuck up name."

"Well, thinking that we won't crash isn't good enough. Be sure."

"Okay, I'm sure."

She wondered if he would be seen driving this thing, but the dangerous shortcuts through black alleys and the high speed helped to convince her otherwise.

And then he stopped and she stumbled off. She felt seasick, like she's just gotten off of a boat, tossed in a storm. He laughed and said, "Sorry about the rough ride? You gonna hurl?"

******She was so shy****  
****Till I drove her wild**

"I don't know about this. What will Master Splinter say?" April asked as she edged away from the liquor store.

"He won't say anything if he doesn't know," Raph said, dumping the motorcycle into a pile of garbage. That was his way of "returning" his borrowed items. "Now get out your phone and call the cops in to pick up the bike. Otherwise somebody else will get it."

She dialed 911 on her cell phone and reported the motorcycle. As she hung up, she said, "What do you want?"

His eyes lit up. "I don't know. I've never had enough money to buy liquor."

"This feels like a really bad, terrible, awful idea. You're fifteen. You're underage."

"Do fifteen year olds carry these?" He pulled out a sai and spun it in his palm.

**I make them good girls go bad****  
****I was hanging in the corner****  
****With my five best friends****  
****I heard that you were trouble****  
****But I couldn't resist****  
****I make them good girls go bad****  
****I make them good girls go****  
****Good girls go bad****  
**

They wandered the sewer tunnels for hours, taking turns out of the biggest vodka bottle she could get her hands on.

"I'm going to get a bike of my own someday," he said, bouncing with every step like a perky middle school girl and speaking so loudly that it echoed off the slimy brick walls. "And I'm going to name that fucker."

She laughed. It was funny for some reason. "Name it what?"

"After Shirley Manson. Or Amy Lee. Or you."

"After me?" She threw her weight against his arm as they walked.

"Yeah, Amy April Shirley." Then he threw his weight back at her.

She landed in the sewer water and lay there laughing at him.

Raph shushed her dramatically as she lay in the water, laughing at her soaked backpack and textbooks. "What if somebody hears us?" he whispered so loudly that he may as well have been speaking normally.

"How?" she choked as she stood up.

"Maybe Leo followed us? He's a sneaky bastard. Hey, did you just contamiplate the booze?" They stumbled along for a while. "I wish this was glass," he said, holding up the plastic bottle in front of his face and stumbling slightly at the loss of vision. "I like hearing glass break."

"We should go to a club and dance," April said. "I want to dance my ass off."

He stopped dead in his tracks and kept a hold of her arm. She spun around 180 degrees. "Raphie don't dance."

"What are we gonna tell Leo?" she asked melodramatically, grabbing his face in her hands.

"We'll say that we were forced!" he pointed ahead of them into the tunnel. "Forced by Purpla… Purrs… By bad guys…"

She smelled his armpit. "Why do you always stink?"

He laughed so hard that he lost his balance and fell down in the sewer water.

"Hey, carry me," she said. She tried to kick him in the stomach to get his attention, spun sideways and landed next to him.

Raph pulled himself up and said, "Let's carve our names on the wall here. I want to find this place again. Then we'll know where we are." So he pulled out a sai and carved into the brick for a while.

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place****  
****Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance****  
****And he got away with the girls in the back****  
****Acting like they're too hot to dance****  
**

He eventually realized that the brick wasn't wood and so they moved on, Raph reasoned to her that they would come back later and finish marking the wall so that they could figure out where they were. It all made perfect sense at the moment.

He grabbed her arm and she dropped the vodka bottle into the sewer water and groaned at the loss. "Wassthat?" he asked, his eyes swimming and vibrating in their sockets.

"That's Britney Spears. Think she's up there?" April looked at the sewer vent above her head.

Raph jumped up and grabbed the bars of the vent. He pulled himself up as if he were doing a chin up and looked through them. "There's a club up here! Lots of people."

"Let's go!" she said, grabbing his dangling feet and hugging them to her chest.

He wiggled his toes against her and said, "Lemme go." She released him and he landed unsteadily on the ground. "Can't be seen. But you can dance your ass off here. Do it." So she danced, or tried to dance and Raph said, "Whoa. Your dancing sucks."

**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place****  
****Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance****  
****And he got away with the girls in the back****  
****Acting like they're too hot to dance****  
**

April let herself into her apartment and found Raph waiting for her, already asleep/ passed out in the living room. Leo was standing a foot away from her, hiding in the shadow behind the door. "April O'Neil," he said sternly. "Why is my brother drunk and why do you both smell like an outhouse?"

"You are a sneaky bastard," she said, falling into his plastron.

Leo dumped her unceremoniously into bed and yanked off her shoes. He gave her a lecture about something, but she thought he was so funny, standing there at the foot of the bed talking about maturity and responsibility that she sat up and tweaked his beak. "You are so cute," she cooed sloppily, throwing herself into his plastron again, her arms flopping. "Pretending you're an adult."

"Good night, Miss O'Neil," he said through gritted teeth as he left the room.

**I make them good girls go****  
****Good girls go bad****  
**

The next day they took turns hugging the toilet bowl. Sometimes sharing. Leo hovered nearby nagging about immoderation and drunkenness or else standing in other parts of the apartment, shouting about immoderation and drunkenness.

"My books!" she said suddenly, lifting her head out of the toilet.

Raph gripped his head to quiet the ringing in his cranium.

"We left my textbooks in that tunnel. Where was that?"

He thought for a second and said, "I don't know."

They never did find the tunnel or the books.


End file.
